The Setting Sun
by jadeandsugar
Summary: All Zuko has left are his memories. As he lies dying, he remembers some of the times he and Katara had spent together. Zutara. Not as sappy as it sounds!


**This story is about Zuko in his old age, basically on his deathbed, remembering some of the happy times that he and Katara had spent together. BTW, memories are in **_ITALICS _**okay guys?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

I am so cold. I feel as though my limbs have frozen and as though the blood in my veins is no more than ice. I shiver occasionally, but no warmth comes of it. The only warmth in me stems from my treasured memories, my many recordings of happier times that are long past.

Memories are all I have left now. Though the land in which I rule is flourishing with trade and riches, the only truly valuable things I own are my memories. Katara, my very reason for existence, has already passed on. I am in my last years, and soon I shall gladly join her. But I am with her, remembering.

'_Don't you dare think about going in there alone!'_

_I turned. The fortified walls of the palace leered behind me, brimming with enemy soldiers. I glared at Katara._

'_What does it matter to you? I have to get this passage open, and I'm the only one who knows how to use the machinery!'_

'_But there are too many of them! You'll be killed if you try to get in there!'_

'_Well I guess that'll just save you the trouble then, won't it?'_

'_Why are you so desperate to sacrifice yourself?' she shouted. She seemed on the verge of tears, and I couldn't understand why._

'_Why?' I thundered. 'Because I'm sick and tired of being called a traitorous monster! At least if I die fighting for the Avatar no one will doubt my loyalty!'_

'_You've already proved your loyalty Zuko. We all trust you!' she cried._

'_You don't,' I replied quietly._

_I began to walk towards the fortification again, but Katara, eyes streaming from frustration, sadness and Agni-knows what else grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss._

_Oh, the sweetness of that kiss, our first kiss, shared upon a raging battlefield between a man of fire and a woman of water. Nothing could compare to it. For what seemed an age, we stood united. Finally, Katara drew back from me, her eyes glowing with renewed vigour._

'_We fight together…'_

_..._

My ancient gold eyes, whose brilliance had been lost long ago, opened and the memory dissipated. I shivered again and drew my body close together. I am so weak, so cold and so old now. I can feel every feeble heartbeat shock my body. I shiver. And suddenly I smile, drifting away again.

_I could hear her splashing in the water, laughing and calling for me to join her. I tugged at my shirt and stripped my eighteen year old body down to the bare essentials. Approaching the water's edge, I cautiously dipped a toe into the water._

'_Agni's beard!' I yelped, pulling my foot back. 'It's freezing!'_

_She chuckled and splashed me. 'Whoever heard of a Fire Nation Prince being afraid of getting his royal feet wet?'_

'_It's not a matter of being afraid, it's a matter of whether I want to be dunked into freezing water in the middle of the night or not,' I snapped._

'_Oh Zuko, you should know by now that you don't have a choice,' she smirked at me through her dark lashes._

_Something coiled around my foot. I jerked back with a shout but it was too late. With a great splash I fell right into the middle of that freezing pond._

'_You are s-s-so DEAD!' I said through chattering teeth. _

_She feigned trepidation and just plunged me back down in the water._

_We played all night in that freezing water. I had never felt so happy. When I saw Katara let her guard down to untangle her hair, I seized my chance and grabbed her, making her squeal with delight. She only fought for a moment before settling down in my arms. I placed my chin on her head and smiled. We embraced like that for a long time._

'_Zuko,' she murmured._

'_Mmm?'_

'_Do you love me?'_

'_What sort of a question is that?' I asked, bemused._

'_I just want to know,' she replied._

'_Of course I love you,' I soothed. 'You mean everything to me. If I had but one wish then it would be to never be parted from you.'_

_I combed her wet hair softly with my fingers. She looked up at me and I stopped, watching her as a strange look crossed her face._

'_What?' I asked._

'_Well… why don't we make that wish come true?'_

_I stared at her blankly for a moment. 'Are you saying…?'_

'_I would say yes if you asked,' she blushed, smiling._

_I gave a shout of joyous laughter and twirled her around. 'Then pray wed me, Katara, and let us be united evermore!'_

_..._

What a most untraditional proposal. I did not even have a ring for her, yet neither of us cared. We were engaged by word alone, and that was enough.

Suddenly I realised I had stopped shivering. I knew that the last of my strength was fading quickly. I am so cold. I wish it was daytime, and that the sun could warm my skin. But it was merely a wish. I knew I would never see another sunrise.

I am so very alone now. I prayed to Agni that my children might live happily without me, and that I would be with Katara in death.

It is so cold.

_Katara lay in my arms, half asleep and both of us naked, our bare skin warming each other better than blankets ever could. And in Katara's arms lay our infant daughter, her innocent blue eyes closed to the world. Agni, but she looks like Katara, though she swears that she has my temper, assuring me that little Tai Yu would be "the ass-kicker of the Fire Nation."_

_I reached over and stroked Tai Yu's perfect, porcelain face with my finger. She did not even stir._

'_Amazing…'_

_Katara opened her eyes and looked at me. 'Hm?'_

'_How could I have produced something so perfect? She is faultless.'_

_Katara smacked me. 'YOU produced? I didn't see you pushing her out!'_

_She settled again and said smugly. 'Besides, she's only perfect because she inherited everything from me.'_

'_Except temper,' I put in._

'_Heaven forbid she should open her mouth then,' Katara replied._

_I snuffed a laugh into her shoulder and kissed her._

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

_In her arms, Tai Yu squirmed. We chuckled softly._

'_And you, Tai.'_

_In that moment I felt as though I could never be happier._

_..._

I have lived long now, and it seems I have spent all my energy. I cannot move at all. I imagine I am holding Katara, and that we are together once more. My eyes close for a final time, but no memories surface. There is only inky blackness that I commit myself to. In my last breath I entrust to the world a name- a greeting?

'Katara…'

The world fades. I fall.

It is so very cold.

**Finally finished! I've been working on this darn thing for about a week. I hope it was worth it. Pleeeeeease review! Even to tell me it was crap!**


End file.
